


We are One With the Force

by TheRaven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, rogue one spoilers maybe, sad shit, seriously i love these two and i want them to be happy forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: a very short, very bittersweet ficlet.





	

“You know me,” Baze insists, and his soul reaches out with timid, tattered fingers.  
“I know you,” Chirrut agrees, but it isn't quite time yet.

 

“I saved you,” Baze insists, and his soul burns like the sun.  
Chirrut nods, pokes fun, and just barely resists the inferno.

 

“I love you,” Baze says, as the ship claws past the speed of light.  
“We are one,” Chirrut agrees, so quietly that he wonders at first if Baze can hear him.

 

And Chirrut sees through his eyes, sees the chaos and the fear and the cold determination, and as he falls, Baze feels the warmth of the Force run through him.  
We are one, they think together. We are one.


End file.
